


The York girl

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Princess (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Elizabeth is stubborn. Obstinate. Strong. Just like her Mother....





	The York girl

Shakily and with great effort, she curtseyed, her knees threatening to give way at any moment. Her curious eyes bore into the young man before her. Despite the crown adorning his dark curls, she refused to think of him as king. After all, it had not long been her uncle sitting on the throne. Now, here she was bending her knee to a usurper. It hardly seemed just. She shook with indignation as she thought of just how pitiful the house of York was appearing. Richard was dead and so as a result every York was either marrying a Tudor ally or worse. Giving up their claims to their lands....

"My lady." The king's voice was soft, quiet. So unlike the voice she had thought he would have. She blinked as she realised she did not dislike it as she so definitely should. Henry Tudor smiled at her, his eyes lively. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if he had been drinking far too much wine. After all, he surely would not be used to wine as fine. His upbringing different to hers at court.

"It is a pleasure to have an audience with you at last." His voice was again was low, almost as if he was speaking to a friend. Elizabeth, despite her disliking of him, had to give him credit. He could act. No one would suspect he did not wish to marry her. His voice was warm, friendly almost cordial as if she aided his happiness. Of course, her Mother's spies had informed them of his reluctance to wed her and had prepared herself for a spectacle with a grumpy usurper. 

It took her a moment or so gain her composure but it was not long before a smile equally as warm as Henry's graced her pale face. She had been taught to be gracious, to show that no matter the circumstances she had been brought up to be a princess. She was a York, after all. 

Soft murmurs filled the court. Elizabeth's York heritage clear to see in her dazzling smile. It was as if the courtiers were remembering her late Father.The hall, though silent, felt tense. Her heart thundered rapidly behind her ribs and for the briefest of moments, her smile faltered slightly. Deference had never been in her nature, especially as a York and the idea of deferring to the usurper before her filled her with unease. What would her Father say? She could almost picture him standing before her, his smile loving and full of joy. All too soon, however, she remembered the situation she faced and the animal before her. 

"My lord." Her voice sounded timid, far too timid. She hardly recognised it. Like her Mother, she'd never been timid or hesitant. Even as a small, fair child, she had always been a formidable force. Her will of iron often frustrating those around her. Clearing her throat, she spoke again, "I have been expecting our meeting. I was surprised it had taken you so very long. Especially given our importance...." Elizabeth knew she was being impertinent and she knew he could easily punish her. Apart of her, a very small part of her, almost hoped he'd have the nerve to do so. After all, if their marriage went ahead, she did not want to be stuck with a simpering fool. She wanted someone who could make decisions, no matter the cost. 

Murmurs filled the court as all around her heard her words. She felt her Mother stiffen besides but her smile never wavered. Henry's eyes darkened, his smile replaced by a grimace. In the seconds it took him to respond, Elizabeth's palms began to grow clammy. Would she too be taken to the tower just like her grandmother? 

"Your uncle, my lady, left the country in such a state. I've been dedicating my time in trying to salvage the mess he made," Almost as if Henry remembered the members of court, he smiled, as if to assure them the mess was sorted. Mentioning Richard had hurt her. It was as if someone had punched her in her stomach, taking the wind out of her. She forced herself not to react rashly, to not jump to her lover's defence. With great effort, she forced a smile. 

"I see, my lord. I look forward to making your acquaintance properly." Elizabeth was rewarded by a look of surprise on the new king's face. He'd wanted her to respond, to be angry with his words. Surely, if she had loved Richard, she'd want to protect his legacy? It puzzled him greatly. Looking at her, he scrutinised her, his eyes raking over her body quickly. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, her appearance pleased him. He could easily see why the Richard of York had fallen in love with her. Her smile, though, he knew to be forced and simply for show, captivated him. Her curves, despite being hidden by her white velvet dress, were still very much noticeable. Whilst he'd expected to be repulsed by her (as he should be. She is a York, after all), he was not. Her stubbornness was not entirely displeasing. It almost made him want to "tame" her. For her to be demure and responsive as he bedded her..... He couldn't help it. He imagined what it could be like. How wonderful it could be. 

Looking at her for one last moment, he made a decision. He would marry her. He would marry the York girl.


End file.
